FOUR SEASONS
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Senyum sinis kini bermain di bibir tipis gadis mungil bermata violet tersebut, "kalau kalian malaikat, berarti aku ini Tuhan! Aku sedang tidak niat bercanda pagi-pagi begini, bodoh!" for BVF 2 July. Dedicated for Ojou-chan. happy b'day, onee-san!


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First**** Season : Haru**

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang damai bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi awal musim Semi yang indah ini dirusak oleh kedatangan dua mahkluk yang muncul tiba-tiba di kamarnya. Siapa yang tidak kaget.

Apalagi duo mahkluk aneh intu sama-sama berpenampilan mencolok. Yang satu berambut merah menyala yang membuat Rukia ingin memejamkan mata saking silaunya, sedangkan yang satu lagi, berambut_ orange_ cerah, lengkap dengan wajah malasnya.

'_Kami-sama, apa belum cukup cobaan yang__ Kau berikan?'_ batin Rukia nelangsa.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh. Kenapa badannya tidak bisa digerakkan?

Rukia kini hanya bisa duduk diam di pinggir ranjang, masih dengan piyama bergambar _chappy_ favoritnya tentu saja, mengingat dia baru bangun dan langsung dihadapkan dengan dua orang pemuda yang tidak tahu muncul dari mana.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Rukia setelah beberapa saat berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Dan… KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK? APA YANG KALIAN PADAKU, _BAKA_?"

Sontak kedua pemuda itu menutup telinga mereka yang hampir tuli karena teriakan super Rukia.

"Tenang dulu, Rukia." pemuda berambut merah mulai membuka suara. "Kami tidak ada maksud jahat, kok. Tidak usah panik begitu."

Jangan panik katanya? Cih, Rukia ingin menyumpal mulut orang ini dengan bantal.

Sedikit berdehem untuk mengatasi suasana yang menyeramkan ini, pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan, "perkenalkan, aku Abarai Renji dan ini temanku, Kurosaki ichigo. Kami ini makhluk Dunia Langit. Dengan kata lain…. Kami malaikat."

Hening.

Senyum sinis kini bermain di bibir tipis gadis mungil bermata violet tersebut, "kalau kalian malaikat, berarti aku ini Tuhan! Aku sedang tidak niat bercanda pagi-pagi begini, bodoh!"

"Aku juga malas berhadapan denganmu!" Ichigo mengumpat kesal.

Kalau saja bukan karena hukuman bodoh itu, mana mau dia susah payah datang ke dunia manusia begini.

Melihat aura tidak menyenangkan mulai melingkupi kedua orang yang kelihatannya sama-sama keras kepala itu, Renji berusaha menengahi, "sudahlah, Ichi. Kau jangan mulai lagi,"

Renji kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia yang memasang wajah seakan ingin menelan mereka bulat-bulat. Mau tidak mau Renji menelan ludah paksa jadinya. Wanita memang menakutkan.

"Begini… kami ingin kau menbuat kelakuan Ichigo jadi lebih baik. Soalnya di dunia langit dia dikenal sebagai biang onar. Jadi, para Tetua memutuskan agar Ichigo harus tinggal selama setahun di bumi, sampai hukumannya selesai." Jelas Renji.

"…"

"Rukia?" dengan ragu Renji mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia. tatapan gadis itu kini kosong. Ekspresi terkejut jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ck! Dasar lamban! Tadi kan Renji sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar! Apa perlu akau membuat gambarnya juga, biar kau lebih paham, heh?" ejek Ichigo seraya menyeringai jahil.

"…"

Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa membantu. Kali ini otaknya yang dibilang jenius itu seakan tidak bisa mencerna omongan Renji.

"Tungggu dulu, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia, harus aku yang dipilih? Aku tidak mau setiap hari harus bertemu dengan si Bodoh ini!

"APA?"

Ichigo mulai meradang mendengar kata-kata Rukia yang tajam itu dan sekali lagi, Renji yang harus turun tangan.

"Dengar, Rukia. ini sudah takdirmu dan kau tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula akan ada imbalan yang menarik jika kau dianggap berhasil."

Alis Rukia sedikit terangkat mendengar kalimat terakhir Renji, "imbalan?"

"Ya. Kau boleh mengajukan permintaan apapun. Asal tidak merugikan orang lain, maka kami akan mengabulkannya."

Selama beberapa waktu, mereka tidak ada yang bicara, sampai….

"Baiklah, aku akan mendidik si Bodoh ini."

Satu keputusan yang akan merubah semuanya.

"Apa ada batas waktunya?" tanya Rukia.

Renji perlahan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Rukia dan seketika itu juga ia merasa tubuhnya tidak kaku lagi.

"Batas waktunya sampai musim dingin tahun ini."

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut ke sekolah denganmu, hah?"

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dengan langkah menghentak. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau harus pergi ke tempat yang menyebalkan ini.

Sekolah!

Jangan kira dia tidak tahu tempat apa yang disebut dengan 'sekolah.'

Hei, di 'atas' sana juga ada sekolah. Sekolah khusus untuk malaikat, terutama malaikat tipe pembangkang sepertinya.

Rukia pura-pura tidak mendengar omelan Ichigo dan terus berjalan sambil sesekali memperhatihan sakura yang mulai bermekaran.

"Hei, jangan cuek begitu! kau tidak tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa?" sembur Ichigo ketika mendapati reaksi Rukia.

Seketika langkah Rukia terhenti, "ya…ya… Tuan Malaikat. Oh! Aku lupa! Tuan Malaikat Biang Onar!"

_Death glare_ ala Ichigo pun sukses menyambut Rukia setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat sinisnya itu. Namun sayang, tidak berpengaruh bagi Rukia yang notabene sudah kebal akan hal-hal macam begini.

"Aku tidak perduli kau malaikat atau bukan. Yang jelas, aku sudah menerima tugas untuk mendidikmu, Kurosaki. Jadi jangan macam-macam! Lagipula kau juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, ingat itu baik-baik!" kalimat panjang Rukia kini dilengkapi aksi menunjuk muka Ichigo ( meski harus sedikit berjinjit )yang nampak _shock_. Bagaimana ceritanya seorang manusia bisa membentak malaikat?

Masih dengan telunjuk di depan hidung Ichigo, Rukia melanjutkan ceramahnya, "satu lagi, kau harus panggil aku '_Sensei'_, paham?"

"A-apa? _Sensei_?"

Oh… sepertinya penindasan terhadap seorang malaikat akan dimulai dari sekarang. _Poor _Ichigo.

**Second ****Season : Natsu**

"PANAS! LAKUKAN SESUATU, RUKIA!"

Siang hari yang cerah di apartemen mungil Rukia yang biasanya tenang, kali ini jauh dari kata 'tenang' akibat teriakan seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sibut mengipasi badannya yang basah oleh keringat. Kipas imut dengan bentuk kelinci itu tentu saja tidak banyak membantu.

Rukia hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali menekuni tugas liburan musim panasnya yang menumpuk. Yah… tipikal siswa yang rajin. Kerjakan tugas diawal liburan lalu gunakan sisa waktunya untuk bersantai. Itulah prinsip yang selalu ditanamkan Rukia.

Ichigo tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Dilemparnya kipas imut-imut yang daritadi setia menemaninya, kemudian pemuda itu berdiri di depan Rukia yang masih saja serius mengahadapi buku tugasnya, "aku bicara padamu, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Aku belum tuli, kok. Tenang saja." Balas Rukia santai. Dan ini semakin menyulut amarah Ichigo.

"Kau-"

"Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti tambah panas. Lebih baik kau bawa jus dingin yang ada di dapur kemari."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo harus dihadapkan dengan nada perintah khas Kuchiki. Memang selama ini, Ichigo selalu takluk dengan nada itu. Ia cuma ingin hukuman konyol ini cepat selesai. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kondisinya sedang tidak baik untuk disiksa.

"Tidak mau! Apa gunanya tangan dan kakimu kalau begitu?" ujar Ichigo ketus seraya mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar hingga Rukia bisa mendengar suara debam yang lumayan keras.

Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo, "hm… kau mau hukumanmu cepat selesai 'kan? Jadi… kau harus turuti perintahku. Ingat, aku ini '_Sensei_-mu'! ini juga metode latihan untuk mengatasi sikap tempramentalmu itu, Ichigo."

"Cih! Memuakkan!" cibir Ichigo. Tapi akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk melaksanakan perintah Rukia. tentu saja sambil menggerutu panjang lebar.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, hidup satu atap selama tiga bulan ternyata membuatnya seperti di neraka. Kenapa Kuchiki Rukia ini begitu merepotkan.?

**Third Season : Aki**

Musim gugur…..

Semua jadi serba oranye dan kecoklatan.

Itu yang ada di benak Rukia saat ia mengajak Ichigo untuk menikmati musim gugur di taman.

_Sama seperti warna mata Ichigo_.

Pikiran itu sempat terlintas di benak Rukia saat ia tanpa sengaja melirik Ichigo yang tengah memandang daun _Momiji_ yang berguguran.

Sebenarnya, Rukia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan seorang malaikat? Ingin tertawa rasanya mengigant pertemuan pertama mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Jujur saja, Rukia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ichigo. Bahkan seandainya Ichigo pergi, mungkin kekosongan itu akan kembali datang. Walaupun selama ini ia telah terbiasa dengan segala bentuk kesepian, tapi tetap saja kehadiran Ichigo sedikit banyak membantunya lebih banyak tertawa. Kadang tingkah Ichigo sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang malaikat. Konyol. Tapi juga kadang begitu polos seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, hm?"

Rupanya Rukia taerlalu hanyut dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari wajah Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengannya. Perlahan, sedikit semburat merah muda mulai tampak di pipi putihnya.

"Jauhkan wajahmu, _Baka_!" bentak Rukia seraya 'sedikit' menampar pipi Ichigo. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit aneh saat mereka ada di posisi seperti tadi.

Ichigo sedikit meringis akibat hadiah Rukia barusan, "ternyata kau tipe _Tsundere_."

'_Apa? Tsundere? Darimana ia tahu istilah itu? Hah… sepertinya aku harus mengawasinya lebih ketat. Ini pasti pengaruh Keigo! __Ck! Anak itu!'_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Apa aku bisa ditebak semudah itu?"

Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Gadis di sebelahnya ini memang sangat merepotkan juga keras kepala. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya perlahan mulai tertarik dengan Rukia. Andai saja dia adalah manusia biasa. Bukan malaikat yang harus menjalani hukuman di bumi da akan kembali saat musim dingin nanti.

Ichigo sungguh berharap, semoga musim dingin tidak pernah ada. Dan dia akan tetap di sini.

"Aku hanya berpikir," Suara lembut Rukia berhasil memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka. "Kenapa hidupku selalu penuh dengan kejutan, ya? Kau tahu? Aku hampir kehilangan beasiswa yang susap payah aku dapatkan gara-gara si Muka Rubah itu."

Rukia tertawa lepas setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Muka Rubah?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Hm… namanya Gin. Ichimaru Gin. Dia itu… mantan pacarku."

Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang tertawa. Sangat keras malah, hingga Rukia jengah dibuatnya. Karena tawa Ichigo yang keras itu, beberapa pengunjung taman melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan berlebihan! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya pacar?"

"Tidak… ternyata orang sepertimu bisa punya pacar. Aku kira tidak ada yang mau, soalnya kau galak, tukang perintah-perintah orang, pokoknya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya!" jawab Ichigo setelah berhasil mengatasi tawanya.

Semakin merengut karena ejekan Ichigo, Rukia akhirnya beralih untuk memainkan helai daun yang jatuh didekatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia lebih memilih Matsumoto-_sensei_ yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya. Gara-gara dia nilaiku sempat turun dan pihak sekolah mengancam akan mencabut beasiswaku. Hah! Menyedihkan."

"Ya…. Menyedihkan."

"Lalu kau tiba-tiba datang. Hidupku jadi semakin menyedihkan, tahu!" tambah Rukia sambil meninju lengan Ichigo pelan. Ichigo tidak merespon kali ini. biasanya ia kan membalas dengan mengacak rambut gadis itu hingga berantakan. tumben.

"Rukia?"

"Apa?"

"Musim dingin… apa masih lama?"

Rukia tersentak, musim dingin? Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Ada rasa tidak nyaman menyisip ketika mengingat jika waktunya dan Ichigo tidak akan lama lagi.

"Dua bulan lagi."

"…"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dan ia kini tak sanggup untuk menantang mata Ichigo seperti biasanya.

Hanya gelengan pelan yang Rukia dapatkan sebagai pengganti jawaban. Dan sisa waktu berikutnya mereka lewati dalam hening. Hingga akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sore ini. pulang ke rumah adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tepat ketika kecanggungan mulai terasa. Entah karena apa.

**Fourth Season : Fuyu**

"Kau yakin akan menjemputnya sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Tapi dia kelihatan betah bersama manusia itu."

"Batas waktunya sudah habis. Lagipula, dia juga sudah dianggap cukup berubah. Jadi, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang, Ikkaku."

"Kau masih saja sama. Selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut tentang dia…. Renji."

**.**

**.**

Saat ini atmosfer yang terasa di apartemen mungil ini begitu aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya yang ramai oleh suara pertengkaran kedua penghunya. Terlalu sepi. Dan ini tidak menyenangkan.

Mungkin mereka sadar bahwa ini adalah perpisahan. Waktunya mengucapkan _Sayonara_ 'kan?

Hanya ada dua cangkir coklat hangat yang nyaris tak tersentuh. Padahal saat ini, secangkir coklat hangat merupakan teman yang pas ketika salju makin menderas.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak tahu. Renji belum mengabariku."

"Renji? Temanmu yang berambut merah itu?" tawa hambar terdengar dari Rukia. "Dia tidak pernah muncul lagi, ya?"

Baru saja Ichigo akan menjawab, ada satu sosok di belakang Rukia yang mengagetkannya. Sosok yang tidak Ichigo harapkan kehadirannya.

Rukia mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang sulit ditebak. Gadis itu pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Ren-ji?" baru kali ini Ichigo tergagap seperti itu. Lidahnya seakan tidak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun.

Redleks Rukia menoleh saat Ichigo mengeja nama Renji. Batinnya mencelos menyadari bahwa waktunya sudah tiba. _Kami-sama_, dia tidak ingin malaikat menyebalkan ini pergi.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Ichi. Masa hukumanmu sudah selesai."

Secepat inikah? Batin Ichigo mulai berontak, tapi dia tidak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan, Renji kemudian berjalan mendekati Rukia. ditatapnya gadis yang kini menunduk seolah lantai putih itu adalah satu-satunya objek menarik untuk diamati.

"Rukia…" jeda sejenak sebelum malaikat berambut merah itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. 'Katakan apa permintaanmu."

Perlahan Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Renji yang balik menatapnya, intens.

"_Ya. Kau boleh mengajukan permintaan apapun. Asal tidak merugikan orang lain, maka kami akan mengabulkannya."_

Permintaan apapun 'kan? Biarlah kali ini ia egois. Untuk kali ini saja.

"Aku mau… Ichigo tetap di sini."

_Sekali ini saja._

Ichigo tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kata-kata itu dari Rukia. hatinya kini terasa hangat mengetahui kalau gadis itu juga menginginkannya.

Renji perlahan memejamkan matanya. Di satu sisi, dia ingin menyeret Ichigo untuk pergi sekarang juga. Tapi sudut lain hatinya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Ichigo bahagia bersama gadis ini meski kebersamaan mereka tergolong singkat.

Lebih baik Ichigo dan Rukia tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi…..

"Renji?"

Suara Ichigo membuat Renji menghentikan lamunannya. Bagaimanapun, keputusan harus diambil.

"Rukia, aku memetuskan untuk…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HEI! KAU BISA MENYAPU TIDAK? LIHAT BAGIAN SINI MASIH KOTOR!"

"JANGAN MAIN PERINTAH TERUS! LABIH BAIK KAU KERJAKAN BAGIANMU!"

Pagi hari sebelum tahun baru. Dan apertemen itu seolah terguncang oleh teriakan heboh dua orang yang sedang menunaikan tugas mulianya : bersih-bersih rumah sebelum tahun baru.

_Yare-yare._ Ternyata mereka tidak bisa berubah.

Sementara itu…

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… memohon pada tetua agar Ichigo diijinkan tinggal di dunia manusia. Kau tahu 'kan resikonya terlalu besar, Renji?"

Satu senyuman tergurat di bibir Renji, "aku tidak perduli. Selama itu bisa membuat Ichigo senang, apapaun akan aku lakukan."

**.**

**.**

"ICHIGO! JANGAN MALAS-MALASAN! KAU MAU KITA TERLAMBAT KE KUIL, HAH!"

"CEREWET!"

**OWARI**

An : fic for BVF 2 July : Dedication Entangled. For **Ojou-chan**… happy b'day, onee-san!


End file.
